Fable III: Retold Chapter 26
252 Days to go: Stolen Statue "Today the kingdom demands your attention once more, the time has come to make a decision on Albion's drinking laws, under Logan's rule, our citizens are restricted in the amount of alcohol they can purchase per day, as you can imagine this has proven a rather unpopular measure and yet many respected members of the community this the law does not go far enough they would like alcohol consumption wholly abolished among the commoners, they feel - - rather reasonably - - that it leads to improper behavior and raucous public spectacles these concerned nobles are willing to pay handsomely for the change in policy, meanwhile the commoners themselves would like the restriction completely lifted claiming they infringe upon their freedom and their rights you cannot please everyone, you majesty, but you must make a decision" Hobson said. "The Drinking Limit will be removed, the people have the right to drink freely" Adam said. "Very good, give people the rights they deserve, let us move on the other matters, your majesty, you have a busy day in the throne room ahead. ~The King's Schedule~ Rule on the possible re-opening of Brightwall Academy. Consider proposal to drain Bower Lake. Meet with a concerned and wealthy citizen. "Samuel, the head of the Brightwall Academy is ready to plead his case, I sincerely hope he isn't after a hand-out though I'm sure Master Reaver will be the voice of reason, as always" Hobson said. 'This man is a money grubber, I need to hire a new assistant' Adam thought making his way to the throne room and walked down the new carpet the interior designer put in. "His majesty the King of Albion" Walter said. "Today you decide on the status of the Brightwall Academy your majesty, Samuel will speak for the town and its scholars, Reaver will dispute his cause" Walter said. "You may speak" Adams aid. "Your majesty, it was your father who opened the doors to Albion's greatest seat of learning, under his rule, knowledge and culture flourished and so did the people of Brightwall I ask only that you return to the wisdom of those days, your brother closed the Academy down but it is in your hands to restore it" Samuel said. "There is no greater proponent of the arts than myself, and I celebrate knowledge in all forms but our people are frightened and confused the last thing they need is knowledge allow them the benefit of ignorance, let only those who are truly prepared make use of the Academy, the elite of our society will pay handsomely to indulge in erudition" Reaver said. "But...but...only the rich will be able to afford to learn!" Samuel said. "Precisely, why give wisdom away, when one can charge for it" Reaver said. "What do you wish to do your majesty?" Walter asked. "The Brightwall Academy will be open to all who wish to learn" Adam said as the people cheered. "The Brightwall Academy shall be re-opened and Albion will once again have free center of learning" Walter said. "Oh thank you your majesty, this is the start of a new day for us all" Samuel said. "Very well, I will make the arrangements at once" Reaver said. "Stimulate your intellect in the newly reopened Brightwall Academy, suckle the knowledge from the land's greatest minds and avail yourself to the best library ever assembled, everyone from the most improvised genius to the wealthiest idiot Brightwall Academy; whatever you earn, it's the place to learn." Soon later that day the next session began. "The court summons Page and Reave, the matter before you today is the future of Bower Lake, Reaver will offer his proposal, Page will stand against him" Walter said. "You may speak" Adam said. "Your majesty, a recent survey of Bower Lake has found that the waterbed is rich in valuable metals as amusing as it would be to make workers hold their breath as they mine these resources, I fear it would be impractical, instead, we have no choice but to damn the river and drain the lake of all water once that is done we will have a readymade quarry ripe for the plucking it will be a pity to disfigure the landscape so close to my former home, but it is a sensible course of action in light of our current needs" Reaver said. "Bower Lake is the last piece of natural beauty remaining in Bowerstone it belongs to our history and should be protected, don't take it away from us, you'll be taking away part of this city's soul with it" Page said as Reaver snorted. "Oh really..." Reaver said. "Now that we've finally freed the people of this city, are we going to destroy the one place they can find peace?" Page said. "The decision is yours to make, your majesty" Walter said. "Page is right, we must protect our natural resources Bower Lake is to be left untouched" Adam said. "The king has ruled, Bower Lake natural beauty is here by protected by order of the crown" Walter said. "Thank you, let's show the world Albion is worth defending" Page said. "Is a pretty view worth more than a treasury full of gold? I bow to your greater wisdom" Reaver said. "As someone who home has overlooked the resplendent Bower Lake I am pleased to declare the official protection of this natural wonder may it's water drown anyone who doesn't appreciate it's beauty." "I trust the court was not to dull today in any case I'm confident to your final task will be most enjoyable a loyal and wealthy member of our community has offered to make a sizable donation to our treasury her only request is that you go to Millfields to make the collection in person, a perfect chance to stretch your legs, your majesty" Hobson said. Later that day Anna and Adam made their way to Millfields as they heard a woman. "Look I know who the thief is, he fled into the woods" she said to a guard. "Madam I understand that you want to recover what you lost but those woods are simply too dangerous it would be suicide to enter them without combat experience or training or skill." "I don't want to enter them I want you to!" "Right, I was talking about me." "Ugh! Oh just forget it!" she growled as she spotted Adam and bowed. "Ah, you majesty, it's such an honor to have you here, if only fate hadn't conspired to make me look like a fool I so wanted to make a contribution to the noble cause, what's the use of a priceless heirloom if we're all going to perish in who knows what frightful way? I had taken the statuette out of the family vault, ready for your visit, only for a common thief to take it in broad daylight, can you believe it, you majesty? The thief ran into the woods, and naturally the soldiers are too scared to follow, why must the uneducated be so superstitious? But you know no such fear do you? Find the villain, you majesty, he has stolen more than a statue, he take with him the future of our kingdom" Muriel said "Of course I will" Adam said. "Beware the woods your majesty, the soldiers may be superstitious but there's no denying dangerous beasts lurk within good luck, I know you will succeed" Muriel said. Adam and Anna then entered the gates to Silverpines and soon found themselves in the dark woods as they followed Xander who was following the theif scent. "Your majesty look!" Anna yelled as they looked ahead to see a white furred Balverine by a tree as it howled and jumped into the trees above disappearing. "Where is it?!" Adam yelled drawing his sword. "Look!" Anna said pointing to the note on the tree as they approached a small camp with a lantern lit but no sign of who left it as Adam and Anna began to read the note. Looking for the state your majesty? Follow the white Balverine. "Follow the white Balverine?! Why couldn't it be a bunny?" Anna said. "Come on!" Adam said as they followed Xander down the path hearing the Balverine howls as they traveled deep into the dark woods till they chased it into a small village as someone nearly shot them as Adam and Anna drew their weapons. "Right you monster, prepare to meet your...oh! I'm so sorry! For a moment there, I thought you were a Balverine! Damn things are always trying to get through our defenses we burn silver nitrate in those lamps to keep them out, kills them pretty quick if they hang around too long if a lamp goes out...well I don't like to think what might happen then, one went out just recently, be we got it lit again fast, the man responsible, this bloke Connor, got punished, severely before he disappears into the forest, he tells us there going to be a 'reckoning' he probably in twenty-five different stomachs right now, that's my reckoning" Jacob said as he turned to face the village, "you can come on out, everyone! It's safe!" Then on cue people began to leave their homes as Adam and Anna spotted the White Balverine past the other side of the village as they left the village and back into the wood casing after it as it howled then chased it into some ruins with lit torches as they saw a man sitting in a throne as two brown Balverines jumped down on both sides of the throne guarding the man as Adam and Anna saw there were Balverine all over watching. "Your majesty, I've been expecting you" Connor said. "Who are you?! How are you controlling these Balverines?" Adam growled. "Been through the village have you? Charming hamlet, full of warm, wonderful people who'll give you the shirt off their back...and condemn you to death for one simple mistake anyone can fall asleep on watch, you exile him into this forest, and call it justice?" Connor said. "Your that Connor guy!" Anna said. "Enough about that, you're here for that statue, quite a remarkable thing, it did everything the legends said it would and now I don't need it anymore, funny how things...change, so if you want to take it back to that prig in Millfieds it's yours - - nearly free of charge" Connor said. "What's the catch?" Adam asked. "All I ask is a small favor; destroy those silver-nitrate lanterns, then the village will get a taste of justice the choice is yours, and it's a simple one, how simple? If you decline, my brothers will kill you" Connor said. "Here is my answer, piss off! I don't work with people like you!" Adam growled giving Connor the middle finger as a Balverine howled. "Ah well, I suppose it was too much to hope for still, your choice won't save the village now that I'm the leader of the pack, we've got some brains to go with our brawn, we'll lose a few of the weaker members, but we'll deal with those lanterns on our own" Connor said as some of the Balverins began to jump into the air, "in the meantime, killing you will be good way to shall we say, get the blood flowing!" he said growling and jumping into the air. "He's a bloody Balverine!" Anna growled as the smaller Balverines began to surround them. "Blade-Vortex!" Adam yelled finishing the Balverines quickly. "To the village!" Anna yelled as they ran back in the direction they came as they heard a bell going off. "That's an alarm bell!" Adam yelled. "The village!" Anna yelled as they reach the village entrance and saw the lanterns were out as they ran into town to see Balverines were attacking as Anna slammed her hammer into the nearest one away from a woman. "Everyone! Get inside quickly!" Adam yelled drawing his sword as him and Anna fought a slayed every Balverine that was in the village and Connor landed in the village growling. "You are stronger than I had imagined...your majesty but not strong enough! Prepare yourself for death!" Connor growled as he began yelling as his bones began to crack and his body began to misshaped and change as his shadow began to rise over Anna and Adam as the white Balverine emerged roaring at them as more Balverine began to appear into the village. "Get those lanterns lit! We'll take care of these things!" Adam yelled as the white Balverine charged at them. "Time Stop!" Adam yelled slowing down time as him and Adam quickly moved and slayed all the weaker Balverine then charged at the white one as Anna slammed her hammer down hard into the Balverine back as Adam charged for his fully level spell. "Shock-Blade!" Adam yelled hitting the Balverine as it roared then collapsed to the ground. "Oh thank you, thank you! You've save us from certain destruction we're in your debt, you'll always be welcome here, should you wish to return, Connor had this on him - - it looks like a Balverine it's yours if you want it" Jacob said handing them a statue. "Is this the statue that lady wanted us to get?" Anna asked. "Must be, this must be how Connor was able to turn into a Balverine or how to control the others" Adam said. "Come on let's go" Anna said as they headed back to Millfields where Muriel stood outside her home with Hobson. "You're back! Did you find the thief? Did your recover the statue?" Muriel asked. "Of course he did, he is the king and thus infallible" Hobson said. "Is this it?" Anna asked handing Hobson the Balverin statue. "You found it! Oh I can barely contain my tears, excuse me your majesty I can't let you see me this way and please make...make good use of it" Muriel said. "It will go right into the treasury, it will help with future profits in the future" Adam said. "A magnanimous gesture indeed, your subjects are lucky to be ruled by one so giving" Hobson said. "Well your majesty we better keep preparing, we only have 252 days left" Anna said.